The Duke of Vermeer Caper
The Duke of Vermeer Caper is the fifth episode of Season 1 of Carmen Sandiego. Plot Carmen, Zack, and Ivy are in Amsterdam, where Carmen has just stolen the final Vermeer painting that was to be targeted by V.I.L.E. At this time, Countess Cleo has already amassed all 33 other paintings, making this the last genuine Vermeer for her to gather them all. Knowing that Cleo would recognize her and would never trust her, Carmen creates a disguise and calls herself the Duchess. Cleo's assistant, Dash Haber, is sent to collect the painting from "the Duchess." When he shows up to their hotel room early, Zack answers the door... and ends up pretending to be a duke. Since they need to locate the other paintings in order to steal them back, Carmen tries to communicate for him not to allow Dash to leave with the painting. Dash gets the message that "the Duke" would like to deliver the painting to Cleo himself and invites him to the dinner party and auction. This leaves Carmen with 24 hours to instruct Zack in etiquette sufficient for him to successfully masquerade as a duke. While Zack tries to get through dinner without being caught, Carmen and Ivy sneak in and steal the paintings. Due to the pressure sensors, they have only a half-second to replace each one with an empty picture frame... and only the meal to steal all 34 paintings. Just when Carmen and Ivy are running out of time, Devineaux bursts in and announces to the party that Carmen Sandiego is there and may have an accomplice. Cleo releases gas into the painting room, but Carmen and Ivy get away. Zack redirects suspicion as to who this accomplice is by pointing at a figure that appears to be Carmen getting away by snowmobile, who Devineaux pursues. Cleo looks at the painting room only to find that Carmen has successfully stolen all of them. Chase manages to catch up to the figure, but discovers it's actually Ivy in disguise. They get away and return the stolen paintings to the museums where they belong. At A.C.M.E., they realize that the dinner party was likely held by V.I.L.E. Julia muses that Carmen may have been working with the Duchess, but that with the paintings returned, it seems she was right that depriving the world of history is not Carmen Sandiego's M.O. Transcript For the full episode transcript, see here: The Duke of Vermeer Caper/Transcript Gallery S1E5_Script_To_Screen.png|Script excerpt 1x05.jpg In Other Languages Trivia * Other paintings by Vermeer are shown on-screen multiple times, particularly "Girl with a Pearl Earring." The one Carmen says "really speaks to" her is "Girl with a Red Hat." * Zack's jokes about paintings featuring dogs playing poker is a reference to either "Poker Game" by Cassius Marcellus Coolidge or his series of works known collectively as Dogs Playing Poker. * The security code for the room the paintings are kept in is 9-6-7. * In the guests at the dinner party, you can see Lady Dokuso before she was introduced in The Daisho Caper. External links * Category:Carmen Sandiego (2019) Category:Carmen Sandiego (2019) Episodes